A secure communication system for military applications is required to have high bandwidth and support users who operate at different security levels. The levels of security depend on the type of information being communicated and upon the parties involved in the communication. For example, a network connecting real time embedded military multi-level applications must support communications between diverse groups with different clearance levels. In order to support such a network at a reasonable cost, it is desirable to utilize commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) network technologies and standards as much as possible. However, most COTS network components do not meet the level of security to meet information assurance requirements for the secure communication system including military multi-level applications.
Government and military applications often require more stringent standards for components. For example, security standards for computer and communication equipment for military applications are typically more stringent than security standards of comparable commercial computer and communication equipment. In the past, specialized components were employed which could meet the stringent standards of military applications. A drawback associated with the specialized components is the high cost associated with the design and manufacture of a specialized component with limited market potential outside of military applications.
Consequently, a system suitable for highly assured military applications employing widely available and cost effective commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) components is necessary.